


pocket kitten surprise

by WoofTheWaffle (VesperRiver)



Series: 2 Taakitz 2 Week [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2 Taakitz 2 Week, 2taakitz2week, Cats, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Taakitz Week, pets/familiars, theyre cat dads now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/WoofTheWaffle
Summary: 2 Taakitz 2 Week Day 2: Pets/FamiliarsTaako has a surprise for Kravitz





	pocket kitten surprise

**Author's Note:**

> why is it hard coming up with weird names for cats what the heck

“Hey, Krav. Hey Krav, Babe. Babe” Taako says as he pokes Kravitz's cheek.

“Yes, Taako?” He turns his head to look at his boyfriend who has a mischievous look on his face, “what'd you do?”

“Why are you assuming I did anything!” 

“You have that look on your face.”

“What look?” Taako grins slyly.

“That one, the one that’s on your face now.”

“Is there something wrong with my face? Do you not like it?” He jokes with a mix of faux and actual sadness.

“No, I love it,” he smiles, placing small kisses all over his boyfriends face.

Taako giggles, “but seriously, I have something for you. Close your eyes.” 

Kravitz closes his eyes, he feels Taako take his hand and put something soft and warm into them.

“Open them.”

He opens his eyes and is met with a sleeping kitten and a large smile on his boyfriends face.

“Magnus found him, actually and was nursing him back to health but he specializes in dogs and not cats sooo, he needed someone to raise him so I volunteered.” taako shrugs

“That’s thoughtful of you, he’s pretty cute too, I’d have to admit” Kravitz smiles at the kitten. “But uh, we don't have anything to take care of him.”

“That's where you’re wrong, my dude. I ordered a bunch of stuff off of Fantasy Amazon,” he says with a grin.

Kravitz nods, “does he have a name?” 

“Spatula.”

“His name is spatula?” He raises an eyebrow.

“First thing that popped into my head,” he grins.

“Spatula the cat, I like it.” 

“Maybe we can get more cats later?” Taako suggests, taking spatula out of his hands.

He lets out a long sigh, “Yes, I suppose so.”

"Hell yes," Taako grins and strokes the kittens back gently, "we have cats as our children." 

"Why not have an actual child?" Kravitz asks.

"Too much work." Taako whines.

Kravitz, "I, well, alright..."

"What?" 

"Never mind," the reaper says, "it's nothing," he says frowning. 

"Are you sure? Were you allergic to cats when you were alive?" the elf frowns.

"No, no! I love cats! I just got the weird feeling that we had a kid in one universe? maybe it was a weird dream I had once. I don't know. Forget it."

"What'd give you that idea? would you want a kid?" Taako hands the kitten back over to Kravitz.

"I don't know? I wouldn't mind having cats be our kids, though," he strokes the cat with a smile, "I always did want one." 

"Rad, so it's settled. Cat children." 

"Cat children. By the way? where were you keeping him?"

"In my pocket," Taako says nonchalantly. 

"What?"

"It's warm in there! He was comfortable!" Taako protests.

"Whatever you say dove." Kravitz laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if you caught it but i made a reference to the crystallization series cuz i thought it would be funny


End file.
